Her Story
by Anabelle-Love
Summary: Katherine's diaries, from her arrival at Mystic Falls to present day. Details about Pearl, the Salvatore brothers, Giuseppe Salvatore, and... well, of course, Klaus! Reviews and IMs greatly appreciated! Thanks!
1. Preface

**Copyright****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****Vampire ****Diaries****. ****All ****the ****characters ****belong ****to ****their ****respective ****owners****.**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

June 28, 1863

Dear diary,

After a week of traveling, today me and Pearl arrived to this little town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. It's beautiful out here, there is a lot of space, and there are a lot of people I can feed on.

The people here are very warm and welcoming. As soon as our carriage arrived, Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore welcomed me. He is a very generous man, letting me, Pearl and Anna stay at his house.

I am growing very fond of the people here. Of course, I will tell Pearl that it is because of the human blood, but I know different. I really like the people here, because they are warm and kind. And today, I met this amazing man: Stefan Salvatore. He is Giuseppe's son, and my room is right next to his. And I think I'm in love with him.

Well, that's it, for now.

Thank you, diary, for listening to me. You are the only one I can trust.

Forever yours,

Katerina


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: ****I****do****not****own****the****Vampire****Diaries****. ****All****the****characters****belong****to****their****respective****owners****.**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

June 29, 1863

Dear diary,

It is two o'clock in the morning right now. I am not even tired! Well, obviously, as a vampire I don't need to sleep, but I still like to lie down for a few hours. It makes me feel more human. Today was a very eventful day. I'm very excited to tell you about it.

Last night me, Pearl and Anna had dinner with the Salvatore family. I think I should introduce them to you.

Giuseppe Salvatore is a beautiful man. Not physically, of course, he is around fifty years old. He is very wise, charismatic, and generous. He offered us shelter. His hair is pitch black and his eyes are blue-grey. He does have quite a lot of grey hair, though. I see why Mrs. Salvatore is in love with him. I respect the man.

Then there is Eleonora Salvatore, Giuseppe's lovely wife. She is probably the most beautiful human woman that I have ever seen. Her long, light brown hair and blue eyes with very soft facial features. Her personality is as beautiful as her looks. She is very sensitive, I can sense that. And she is very empathetic, kind and caring. She is a true mother. She has earned my respect by accepting a person, completely foreign to her, into her household.

The first son's name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Doesn't that name say it all? He is beautiful, inside and out. Stefan is just wonderful. I cannot get enough of his light brown hair and blue-grey eyes. And those lips! Oh, how I wish those lips would kiss mine! I've never felt like this before... well, since... Oh well, let's not get into that right now. It hasn't been love so fast for me. I've always used men, for blood and pleasure. I don't want to do that to Stefan. I want to be with him, I want to marry him. I want him to turn into a vampire and live with me forever. But that is impossible. At least, that's what it seems like.

Stefan's brother's name is Damon. When I told you that I abused men, used them for blood and pleasure, they were Damon's type: attractive, stupid, and naive. I think I am going to do that, diary. Even though I have said I wouldn't. I know that Damon is infatuated with my beauty. You know, some people might call me shallow for saying that I know I'm beautiful. But in all honesty, I am just being truthful - all vampires get beautiful, when they turn. If I have not mentioned this before, Damon is six years older than Stefan. So much for "older means wiser". I am not particularly fond of Damon, he wants to be with me, which I don't feel uncomfortable with. He is like a puppy! Cute, but stupid. We will see, how we will get along.

So then after dinner, I went up to my room, since Eleonora and Giuseppe have excused themselves, because they were tired from the long day. My room is beautiful. But yester night, it seemed rather... dead, empty. I sat on my bed, and listened. I heard Stefan close the door to his room. If my heart could have a beat, it would have been racing right now. I wanted to have Stefan here with me, in the room. I have decided to knock on his door.

"Come in!" I heard his lovely voice say. I entered his room, and he was shirtless, with his pyjama pants on. And again, if it could, my heart would have skipped a beat. He looked gorgeous. So muscular, so manly...

"Hello, Stefan. I'm sorry for bulging in so late, but I felt rather lonely in my room." I smiled at him, my mind going crazy about his beautiful torso.

"Of course, Miss Pierce, it would be a pleasure." Oh, pleasure!

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh, please, Miss Pierce, call me Stefan."

"All right, then, Stefan." I smiled at him, "I will be waiting next door." He smiled back at me, and I left his room. I went to the bathroom, I wanted to look beautiful for Stefan.

He knocked on my door and I opened it. He was beautiful (I'm using the word beautiful way too often, don't you think, diary?), but the picture of his bare chest was still engraved in my memory.

"So why so lonely, Miss Katherine? You are a beautiful woman, after all." He smiled at me, and I just could not resist it anymore. I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then he opened his mouth and our tongues began battling for power. I let him win. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, and then it got rougher and rougher. I heard the blood rush through his veins, and I really wanted a taste. My three hundred years have stopped me. He moved his lips down on my neck and breasts... It was amazing. I would assume he hasn't done this yet, but man... he's a talent!

I took his shirt off, he took my dress off. I felt how hard he was in his pants. I ripped them off, and I saw the look in his eyes. I kissed him, instead. We were now naked.

And then... Yes! We did it! We made love! And honestly, it was the best love I have ever made. Maybe it was because of our love for each other? I do not know the answer. When he lay down next to me, panting for air, he kissed me again. And I kissed him.

We layed there for about a half an hour more, looking at each other. Oh, diary! How wonderful it was! Then he excused himself, and went back to his room, quietly.

I was right, when I thought that Pearl and Anna heard us. Pearl stormed into my room, about two minutes after Stefan left. She started talking to me like I was a child.

"Do you not understand, Katherine, that you can't do this? You can't sleep with a man, the first night you arrive!"

"I didn't feed on him, Pearl. And considering that I am older than you, I really don't like your tone. You will not talk to me like this again." She was quiet. She gave me one of her "This-will-get-you-killed" looks, and left.

I fell right into my bed again, and slept. I had the most wonderful dreams about me and Stefan, traveling the world together! We both loved each other. We went to China, then to Italy... We were on the top of the Tower of Pisa in the middle of the night together. And we kissed.. and you can imagine the rest.

And then the maid came in and woke me up. I almost killed her, right there. She woke me up from the most amazing dream I have had in a long time. I told her I'd be down stairs in a minute, and she left. I put on my dress, and left for breakfast.

In the dining room, everyone was already seated, and there was one seat open for me, and it was between Stefan and Giuseppe. I smiled, said good morning and sat down. Breakfast was simple and wonderful. Stefan smiled at me, and we talked about the things that are there are to do here in Mystic Falls.

Damon was contributing to the conversation, and it was very clear that he was competing with Stefan over who should keep me company today. I was rather annoyed by it - I think Damon is too immature.

After breakfast, me and Stefan had a talk, we sat outside in the arbour. I knew what I had to tell him.

"Stefan, we cannot continue our relationship. I'm not saying that last night was a mistake, but I cannot lie to your father and mother, who so generously accepted me into their household." His eyes tortured me. The look he gave me... broke my heart.

And so I went to Damon's room, to tell him that he could show me the waterfall. His face lit up like a candle, and I smiled at him. He started stammering how excited he was, how lovely I look, and I just smiled.

"Shall we?" And we went. I have to say that the waterfall is one of my favorite places here. I know that I will be coming back frequently.

I sat next to Damon on a rock and looked at him. Our heads were so close that there was almost no space, and finally we kissed. His kisses were desperate, as if he could never have enough of them. And I was hurt. I hate myself for hurting Stefan.

I heard Damon's blood rushing through his veins. I couldn't stop it - I bit. His blood tasted sweet, and still not as tasty. I don't know why. I only had a bit - I didn't want to kill him. He looked at me, pure terror in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. You love me. You will let me drink from you whenever I want you to. And you will never tell anyone about this, or any other time that you saw I am a vampire." I compelled him, diary, I made sure that he wouldn't talk. I know I cannot afford that right now, I'm too new to town. He repeated everything after me, so I know that the compulsion worked. At that moment I promised myself I would never use compulsion on Stefan.

We headed back and it was almost dinner time. I went to change into a clean dress, this one was dirty from the hike. At dinner, everything was alright, I sat next to Stefan and Giuseppe again. Stefan didn't say a word to me. When our eyes met, I _saw_the hurt.

I think things cannot get any worse. I love Stefan. I use Damon.

Diary, what have I done? What have I done?

Forever yours,

Katerina


End file.
